Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday
Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday is a 1993 slasher film, the ninth installment in the Friday the 13th film series and it is the first sequel to be distributed by New Line Cinema. It was intended to be the last Friday the 13th ''film, this was proven wrong by the release of ''Jason X. Plot At Camp Crystal Lake, a young woman is exploring an old cabin. While she prepares to take a bath, the power goes out, and she leaves to investigate some noises she heard. Suddenly, undead serial killer Jason Voorhees (who has been resurrected once again, though unexplained how) attacks her and chases her through the woods. Before Jason can kill her, FBI agents descend from harnesses and come from behind the trees to shoot him down and blow him apart with a grenade. Then, the woman is revealed to be an FBI agent Elizabeth Marcus, who was assigned to lure Jason into the trap. Jason's brutalised remains are later brought to a morgue in Ohio where the coroner, Phil, gets hypnotized into eating Jason's still-beating heart, allowing Jason's spirit to take control of Phil. Then, he murders the coroner's assistant (who was insulting the serial killer) with a probe and kills the two FBI agents who are guarding the entrance to the autopsy room (they were considering themselves the ones that blew Jason up) before escaping. Meanwhile, a newsman named Robert Campbell interviews a bounty hunter named Creighton Duke, who is an expert on Jason and the Voorhees family. Then, Duke explains that Jason will keep resurrecting again and again unless he is killed by a member of his own blood family - Jason had a half-sister Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica and a baby Stephanie, Jessica's newborn daughter. After that, Duke came to the diner and attempts to tell Diana what he knows but he's arrested by Sheriff Landis for harassing Diana. Jason, in Phil's body, makes his way back to Camp Crystal Lake, where three teenagers, Alexis, Deborah and Luke, are camping in honour of Jason's supposed demise. After they all go skinny dipping, Deborah and Luke gointo the group tent to have sex so Alexis stays outside to sleep in a sleeping bag. After going to pee, Alexis is attacked by Jason and slashed to death with a scalpel. Jason then retrieves a metal pole and impales Deborah just as she is having an orgasm and splits her in half before killing Luke. He then kidnaps a policeman named Josh after murdering his girlfriend, Edna, and takes him to the old Voorhees house. After shaving him, he transplants his soul (in the shape of a black snake-like demon) through his mouth. Jason, now using Josh's body, attacks Diana in her home. Then, Diana is rescued by Steven - Jessica's ex-husband and Stephanie's father - who was asked to see Diana earlier. Then, Steven stabs Jason in the back with a fire poker. However, the killer fatally wounds Diana and escapes. Agonizing, she tells Steven to protect Jessica and the baby before it's too late, and dies right after. Then, Steven is wrongly accused and arrested for Diana's death. In his cell, he meets Duke, who tells him (at the cost of Steven letting Duke break his fingers) the secret on how to kill Jason: the monster can only be reborn in his true form if he can transplant his soul into one who shares his blood, and that only Jason's blood relatives - like Diana, Jessica and Stephanie - can either resurrect him completely or destroy his demonic heart and kill him permanently. Escaping prison, Steven sets off to get Jessica before Jason can. Then, Steven proceeds to Joey B's diner, where Diana worked. Then, he saw his daughter for the first time but Ward, one of Diana's work colleagues, appears. At first, Ward doesn't believe in Steven's innocence, but eventually makes amends and lends his car. Then, Steven goes to the old Voorhees house to search for any evidence that may prove his innocence to Jessica. Then, he ends up falling through some floorboards where he discovers that Robert Campbell, newscaster on American Casefiles and Jessica's current boyfriend, stole Diana's corpse and hid it in the old house, intending to "discover" and use the body as a "proof" to skyrocket his show's ratings by revealing to the public of Jason's return from the grave (using Diana's "discovered" corpse as proof). Just then, Jason bursts in and transfers his soul into Robert, leaving his old body (Josh) to slowly dissolve and die into a bloody puddle. After Jason, now in Robert's body, left, Steven pursues the murderer, manages to save Jessica (who was taking a bath inside the house, still depressed for her mother) and run over Jason with Ward's car. Unfortunately, Jessica does not believe Steven despite his pleas and abandons him on the roadside. Later, Steven was arrested by his friend Randy Parker, but eventually allows himself to be taken in when he finds out that Jessica happens to be at the prison. Having recovered from his injuries, Jason goes on a bloody rampage, slaughtering most of the police officers and again becomes close to possessing Jessica before Steven arrives and shoots him (he knocks Officer Randy out and grabs his gun). Realizing that Steven was telling the truth all along, Jessica follows with Steven to Joey B's diner to get Stephanie. But Joey, the diner's owner, still believes that Steven murdered Diana and threatens to kill them both until she believes that Steven helped Jessica, but Jason arrives and things go from bad to worse. Even though the whole diner attempts to kill Jason with a variety of weapons, he eventually overpowers and kills everyone inside - including Vikki, another one of Jessica's friends, who impales Jason with a barbecue skewer. After that, Sheriff Landis and Randy arrive at the thrashed diner and Jason transplants his soul from Robert to one of the policemen. It is then revealed through a letter that Duke (who managed to escape the prison earlier when Jason attacked) has Stephanie with him at the Voorhees house and demands Jessica to meet him there alone. She goes there and Steven grabs a machete from the wrecked diner. Arriving at the old mansion, Jessica finds Duke. The bounty hunter gives her a magic dagger (from the Evil Dead films) and explains her that only a Voorhees blood relative like her, Diana or Stephanie, can resurrect or destroy Jason. Not long after, Duke falls through some weak floorboards and badly injures his leg. Then, Sheriff Landis and Randy appear, but one of them is revealed to be possessed. Landis accidently kills himself on the dagger and Jessica drops the blade under a dresser. Randy, who is revealed to be possessed by Jason, tries to transplant his soul into Stephanie, but Steven appears and severs his head with his machete. The snake-like demon (Jason's actual essence) crawls out from Randy's slashed neck and falls to the basement. As Jessica and Steven tried to help Duke to get out of the basement, the demon (who does not need a living member of his family to be revived, according to Duke) transplants itself into Diana's corpse. Now fully reborn and complete with his hockey mask, Jason attacks the trio. As Jessica and Steven look for the dagger, Duke handcuffs Jason in an attempt to stall him. Jason grabs and kills Duke with a back-breaking bear hug. Enraged, Steven tackles Jason and sends them both out of a window where the two engage in a battle to the death with Jason constantly gaining the upper hand. Just as Jason is about to kill Steven, Jessica jumps to behind the monster and stabs him in the heart with the dagger, freeing the souls of all people he has killed along the whole film series (except the first one). As Jason weakens, Steven punches his face and Jessica drives the dagger even further into Jason's heart with a powerful kick. Suddenly, demonic hands burst out from the ground and drag Jason into Hell. The killer tries to drag Steven down with him, but Jessica saves him and Jason is gone for good. Then, Jessica kisses Steven for saving her. As the couple walk off with their daughter, a dog appears and unearthes Jason's mask. Suddenly, a demonic hand with huge claws emerges from the ground and drags the mask down into Hell with an evil laughter in the background. Cast * John D. LeMay - Steven Freeman * Kari Keegan - Jessica Kimble * Steven Williams - Creighton Duke * Steven Culp - Robert Campbell * Erin Gray - Diana Kimble * Rusty Schwimmer - Jobbie - Job. * Richard Gant - Coroner Phil * Leslie Jordan - Shelby B. * Billy Green Bush - Sheriff Ed Landis * Kipp Marcus - Officer Randy Parker * Andrew Bloch - Deputy Josh * Adam Cranner - Ward B. * Allison Smith - Vicki * Julie Michaels - Agent Elizabeth Marcus * James Gleason - Agent Abernathy * Dean Lorey - Assistant Coroner * Tony Ervolina - Security Guard #1 * Diana Georger - Edna * Adam Marcus - Officer Bish * Mark Thompson - Officer Mark * Brian Phelps - Officer Brian * Blake Conway - Officer Andell * Madelon Curtis - Officer Ryan * Michelle Clunie - Deborah * Michael B. Silver - Luke * Kathryn Atwood - Alexis And * Kane Hodder - Jason Voorhees, Security Guard #2, Freddy Krueger's clawed arm and Slash MitoD Reception The film received mixed to negative reviews from critics. It currently holds a 27% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes. Along with parts 8 and 10, it is commonly considered to be one of the worst of the series, while others consider it good because it took a different approach to the series. Box office The film opened in 1,355 theaters, making $7.6 million in its opening weekend. Domestically, the film made $15.9 million, making it the third lowest grossing Friday movie. Other media A three-issue comic adaption of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday''written by Andy Mangles was published by Topp Comics. Toy co. have made 3 Jasons in this film the one by Movie Manniacs is not so movie looking. Trivia﻿ *There is a director's cut of this film. Some of the footage can be seen in the trailer. *In the original script, the Jason Hellbaby was going to be human sized. This can be seen in the trailer. *During the climax, when Jason fights Steven in the yard, there is a deleted scene where he tries to grab Steven when he's caught in the jungle gym. *The Dagger used to kill Jason is Ash's dagger from ''The Evil Dead 2. *The Necronomicon Ex Mortis can be found in this movie in the Voorhees house. It was first seen in The Evil Dead films. This film was also made a year after the Army of Darkness. *In the Voorhees house there is a green crate. This is the crate from Creepshow. *Outside the Voorhees house is the jungle gym from the film The Birds. ''This is seen when Steven first enters the house and at the climax were he fights Jason. I a deleted scene Steven gets trapped inside while Jason tries to grab at him. Eventually Jason lifts up the jungle gym.'' *The film has a lot of deleted scenes that are from the original script, some can be seen on Youtube: As the deputy ,Jason kills a man in a bathroom When Jason's Hellbaby form is out of Jessica's mother's body it becomes human size for a brief moment. Outside the Voorhees house during the fight between Jason and Steven ,Steven gets caught in the jungle gym as Jason tries to grab him Jason's original fate of being dragged into hell would have actual demons drag him in instead of giant hands Category:Films